


Dream or Reality

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross catches himself having more than a little inappropriate thoughts about Sparkles* and Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream or Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [Jay’s](http://jayfaace.tumblr.com) fault

”Hey Ross, look who’s here!” Alex exclaims as he bursts into their office with a familiar ginger in his trail. Ross jumps up as soon as he sees Sparkles* grinning face appearing behind Alex, rushing forward to greet him. Sparkles* gives him an embrace, which startles Ross slightly, but the warm feeling of Sparkles*’ arms around his shoulders and the comforting smell of his hair gives him a sense of delight. He realises he’d actually missed his friend.

“You’re finally back from your travelling adventures eh?” Ross asks Sparkles* once he’s taken a step back. He hadn’t seen him in real life for months since Sparkles* had been all over the place with both the band and alone.

“Yeah, it’s nice seeing you guys again. Though I’m afraid I can’t stay long, need to unpack things and sort some other stuff out,” Sparkles* says with an apologetic sigh.

“We’re going out tonight though, you wanna come with?” Alex asks Ross and he of course accepts the invitation immediately.

“We’ll have to hope it doesn’t end up like last time,” Sparkles* smirks and Alex chuckles in reply. Ross tries his hardest not to blush, a very detailed image showing up in his memory, one he’d rather not think of right now. Sparkles* leaves with a small wave, and another apology, going to see some other yogs before he goes home. The grin that plasters Alex’s face when he looks after Sparkles* as he leaves doesn’t help Ross’ fantasies either.

Well it isn’t really a fantasy, Ross excuses himself as he sits down at his desk again, glad the divider hides his face from Alex’s gaze. Last time they’d been out drinking with the Area 11 guys things had turn a little hazy and wild to say at least, and at one point Alex and Sparkles* had ended up making out pretty frivolously. Of course they’d all been laughing, except for Parv who was throwing up, and afterwards Alex and Sparkles* had too. It was just because they were drunk, nothing more to it. That’s what Ross had told himself. But he couldn’t let the image of Sparkles*’ fingers tangled into Alex’s hair go, or the way they’d rubbed their bodies together.

Ross swears under his breath, trying to focus on his computer screen instead. He opens up the video he is supposed to be editing and he manages to do some work for a while until he hears Alex’s laugh across the room. Suddenly the image is back, but this time it isn’t Sparkles* kissing Alex, it’s Ross, or is Ross kissing Sparkles*? He doesn’t want to figure it out, why is he even thinking of it? They’re his friends! Ross groans and buries his face in his hands, this is going to be a long afternoon.

+

Ross is feeling more relaxed once he has finished his first beer, sharing a laugh with his friends inside the booth. He’s forgotten all about his messy thoughts from earlier and he listens eagerly when Sparkles* tells the stories of his voyages. The man is sitting next to him and uses him as a prop several times during his storytelling, mainly just shouting at Ross. He doesn’t mind much until Sparkles* accidentally spills his gin on his lap and he has to get up and excuse himself. Sparkles* quickly apologises and Ross flips him off, but the grin on his face reveals the joke in his manners.

Ross walks into the men’s restroom, trying to wipe as much of the liquor from his trousers as possible. He hears the door open behind him but assumes it’s just another bar-guest. A sudden hand on his shoulder makes him jump.

“Not gonna lie, it looks like you pissed your pants,” Alex laughs, his breath smells heavily of whiskey.

“Thanks,” Ross replies sarcastically. “At least my jeans are dark enough for it not to be obvious.”

“Don’t want people to see Sparkles* caused a little  _accident_?” Alex says in a cheeky tone, raising his eyebrow. Ross splashes water at him from the sink, making Alex jump back with a chuckle.

“Hey! I’m just joking. But I’ve seen how you look at him,” Alex defends himself and Ross crosses his arms, hoping he doesn’t look as flushed as he feels.

“Well  _I’m_  not the one who snogged him in public!” Ross exclaims and now it’s Alex’s turn to blush, avoiding Ross’ gaze. He sighs and leans back against the sink.

“He’s pretty hot though… If I had to choose,” Alex says with a small smirk, looking down at the dirty restroom floor.

“Choose who to snog? You’d pick him over me? How rude,” Ross laughs and Alex smacks his shoulder.

“No. I mean, you’re both… Like I wouldn’t… I’d snog you both okay! Are you happy now?” Alex replies. It takes a few seconds for his words to register between them. Ross licks his lips and his gaze flickers from Alex’s blue eyes to the pink smudge of his mouth. Hesitation lingers in his mind for just a split-second before the thinks ‘fuck it’ and presses his lips against Alex’s.

Ross tangles his fingers into the curls at the back of Alex’s head, deepening the kiss. And when Alex wraps an arm around Ross’ waist, pulling him closer, the image from earlier flashes in Ross’ mind. Although this is not like anything Ross has fantasised, fuck Alex is so good at this. He is completely caught up in the moment, entranced by Alex’s touch, how his lips moves against his own and how his beard scratches his chin, sensations that he’d been unconsciously longing for.

“Oh, I seem to be interrupting something,” Sparkles* chuckles behind them. Ross reluctantly pulls away from Alex, wishing they could have just had a couple of seconds longer.

“Now I feel kinda guilty you know, didn’t know you were a thing,” Sparkles* says with a shrug, leaning against the sinks on Ross’ other side.

“We’re not- I mean, not when we…” Alex replies, blushing slightly as he didn’t expect them to be interrupted, especially not by Sparkles*.

“He claimed he’d rather want to make out with you than me, so I had to prove him wrong,” Ross teases and Sparkles* raises an eyebrow.

“Oh is that so? Are you a better kisser than me Ross? I don’t believe so,” Sparkles* says with a mischievous glint in his eye. Ross grins self-confident and takes a step closer to the ginger.

“You want me to prove you wrong as well?” He asks and Alex gapes in disbelief when he realises what is about to happen. Sparkles* is much more forward than Alex, his tongue eagerly slipping into Ross’ mouth before he is even prepared for it. Much like Alex he tastes of alcohol but Ross really doesn’t mind.

Maybe if neither of them were drunk they’d think twice about it, but at the moment the two men are very much enjoying their impromptu kiss, and their observing friend as well. Although it doesn’t take long before Alex creeps up behind Ross, who feels his hot breath against his neck. He snakes his arms around the other man’s waist, kissing his jawline as he kisses Sparkles*.

“Fuck we should probably stop before anyone else comes in,” Ross says after a while, very flushed and a little out of breath. Alex starts laughing at their situation, imagining what the rest of their company would say if they saw them now. He still doesn’t let go of Ross and Sparkles* gives him a meaning look, picking up on Alex’s possessive behaviour.

“My place, or one of your flats?” Sparkles* asks, looking from Ross to Alex and back again. They all realise what the question implies and suddenly Ross doesn’t feel so confident anymore. In the end they settle for his place, even though Sparkles* bed is the biggest, because he doesn’t share with anyone.

+

When Ross falls back into the mattress, the remnants of his climax still rushing through his veins, he once again remembers his thoughts from earlier that day. But of course then he didn’t have a single idea that they’d come true. A muffled giggle interrupts his pondering and he looks up just in time to see Alex crash down next to him, a thin layer of sweat across his face and with heaving breaths. Sparkles* isn’t late to join them, having cleaned himself up. He presses a kiss on both their foreheads before pulling the covers over all three. Ross only has time to hope that this was all real before he sinks deep into sleep and his dreams.


End file.
